Kurt Loved Suspenders
by The Barista
Summary: When Blaine shows up at school with bright pink suspenders, there is only one thing left for him to do. smutty one-shot. Klaine. Fluffy as hell at the end. First time writing smut.


Kurt _loved_ suspenders.

If there was anything that got to him, it was that. The elastic lines making someone's chest stand out exceptionally well. He loved them in all kinds of colors too. Pink, black, it didn't matter to him. They were all just… _ungh._ It was save to say he had a _thing_ for the accessory. So when Blaine walked up to him, ray ban sunglasses perched on his nose, black polo shirt and _bright pink_ suspenders on, Kurt almost had a stroke.

Ever since that night a few weeks ago, they had carefully explored each other, lovingly and full of care. Soft kisses and caresses. It had all been amazing and lovely and shy and _wonderfully slow_. So of course Kurt was wondering _why_ he was trying to resist the urge to grab Blaine by his suspenders, hoist him up and kiss the living daylight out of him against the lockers. Right there. In the middle of the hallway.

"-rt? Hello?" Blaine spoke inquiringly, waving his hand in front Kurt's face. The brunet broke out of his suspender-induced stupor and blushed. He must have looked like a fire truck because Blaine was chuckling softly. "Thinking about something dirty Kurt?" he asked jokingly. Kurt just swallowed and blinked.

They had gotten a lot more comfortable lately, Kurt realized. He knew, looking at Blaine now, where he had left a hickey 2 days ago. Just below his left nipple. He knew the little scar Blaine had on his hip and about the birthmark on his right bicep. He also still felt the mark on his collarbone that Blaine had left there. He really needed to stay focused.

"Hey Blaine. And _no_ I was not," Kurt answered Blaine's question, "I was thinking about the French homework you didn't let me finish," It wasn't a _complete_ lie. The things that had interrupted his studying _were_ kind of in the same category as his earlier mental dwellings.

"You're already _pretty good_ at French though, Kurt." Blaine did _not_ just say that. He did not. But the smoldering look Blaine was giving him and the way those suspenders rubbed against the shirt and…

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked in a whisper, his throat dry. Kurt wasn't used to this. Blaine was being more forward than usual. The ex-warbler leaned over, pulled down his sunglasses and looked up and down Kurt's McQueen clad body.

"Maybe I am." Blaine flounced off, messenger bag on his shoulder, hips swaying. Kurt let out a frustrated breath and followed him with his eyes until he rounded the corner.

He was _so_ not getting away with this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt!<em>" Blaine moaned helplessly as said boy sucked on his neck. They were at Kurt's house in his bedroom, door closed, nobody else home. Kurt praised whatever god there had to be. He had been frustrated all the way through school and glee club and Blaine had just kept _smirking_ and smiling and _rubbing_ his hand and leg.

"How did you find out about the suspenders?" Kurt spoke softly, hot breath ghosting over his boyfriend's neck, causing goose bumps to rise on the soft skin. His hands caressed the thin lines of the suspenders still secured over the black polo, Blaine's breathing becoming irregular as he moved a knee between his legs.

"I-god _Kurt!-_ I found one of your f-fashion bookssss," Blaine tried to say, ending in a hiss and a desperate moan. Kurt moved up his knee to slightly brush against the zipper of Blaine's pants, "_Kurt!" _he yelled out, panting. Kurt loved making the younger teen lose control like this.

Blaine was always in control, never angry or upset, so Kurt made it his business to make him come undone when they were alone. "You like making me suffer don't you Blaine?" He whispered, rubbing his knee against the growing harness between Blaine's quivering legs, "You like making me think dirty things about you," He accentuated the lines with little nips to Blaine's jaw. "Don't you?"

The curly haired teen just grunted helplessly, bucking up into Kurt's searching hands. "Kurt, _please," _he begged softly, choking back another moan. Kurt chuckled at how desperate the ex-Warbler sounded. His face was flushed and Kurt tasted salty sweat on his neck.

"Please what, Blaine? Tell me what you want me to do to you," He hissed against Blaine's skin as he rubbed his knee against the growing erection, forcing it to grow even more in it's tight confines. He flicked his finger against one of Blaine's nipples through the black fabric and the teen practically spasmed with need.

"Please touch me! _Please_." Blaine practically screamed in frustration, the friction finally getting to him. Kurt hummed thoughtfully and sucked on Blaine's neck, his hands ghosting down Blaine's ribs to the zipper of his pants, slightly caressing it with the tips of his fingers.

"Why should I oblige you, you tease?" Blaine's hands, which had been clutching at Kurt's arms until now, swiftly grabbed his face and pulled him into a seering kiss. It was all the motivation Kurt needed. He swiftly opened Blaine's zipper and rubbed firmly at the boxers. Blaine shuddered and lost control of the kiss. His own hands became frantic, leaving Kurt's face, down to his neck and chest. Kurt grunted when one of Blaine's hands made contact with his belly button. Blaine had apparently been coherent enough to put his hands under Kurt's shirt to caress the soft skin there.

Time to change that.

Kurt let his right hand softly massage Blaine's erection through his boxer briefs, eliciting whimpers from the dark haired teen. It really was a sight to see, the sheer loss of control. Blaine's lips were parted in a silent scream, eyes squinted shut and a hot flush from his cheeks down to his neck, extending under his shirt. Kurt quickly unclipped the suspenders and made for Blaine to sit up. The shirt _had to go_. _Now._

He impatiently tugged at it until Blaine sat up and removed his hands from Kurt's cheeks, lifting them up in the air. Kurt practically ripped the shirt of his body, kissing the living daylight out of his boyfriend right after. He hadn't _ever_ been this aroused before.

"I should wear suspenders more often," Blaine commented breathily, while Kurt's chest heaved from lack of oxygen. He looked up into Blaine's eyes, stormy blue meeting darkened hazel.

"Why are you not incoherent yet?" Kurt asked before diving into another kiss, his hands mapping the familiar skin of Blaine's chest and pushing him back down. The noise his boyfriend was making was making all the blood in Kurt's brain rush south and he bucked against Blaine's thigh, his own straining erection rubbing against the fabric of his jeans.

He felt Blaine's hands undoing the zipper, the soft touch making him arch his back. He felt like a drowning man. Drowning in touch, lust and the sweet scent of arousal. He let his own right hand slip into Blaine's underwear, momentarily stopping the teen's own adventurous hands.

Kurt felt the soft veiny skin of Blaine's erection. It was warm against his hand. The angle was awkward and he couldn't move his hand much so he shifted and sat up a little. He grabbed the loops of Blaine's pants and pulled them to his knees in a swift moment. While doing this, Blaine made sure to sit up too and lose his shirt. Their mouths met halfway in a fiery kiss that left the both of them breathless and aching. Kurt unbuttoned his own shirt with clumsy hands. His thoughts were jumbled, focusing primarily on the way Blaine was moaning and grunting and the pleasant feeling in his stomach, teetering on the edge of full satisfaction.

It reminded him of the painful need of release. He lost his shirt and undershirt as soon as possible, cold air dusting over his pale skin. The pants were lost somewhere along the way, but Kurt couldn't remember because Blaine was _touching_ him and all other things didn't seem to matter anymore. His own hand disappeared inside Blaine's underwear again, giving the straining organ a firm stroke, eliciting a loud moan.

Kurt was glad no one was home at the moment.

"Do you like that, Blaine? Do you like my hands on you? _Caressing you?_" Kurt just got a bunch of jumbled words in response. He took them as a yes. Kurt had never really taken the initiative in the bedroom before. Blaine always seemed to know how to take control of the situation long enough before they lost themselves in a haze of pleasure. All their sex had remained _soft_ and controlled, come to think of it. None had been like this. Frantic, hot and _needy_. Because Blaine was _needy_ today.

Kurt liked that.

He licked at his boyfriend's neck, slowly trailing down to one of his nipples. He noticed the hickey he'd left there the last time and set out to renew it. The skin was still raw and sensitive from the last time and Kurt made sure to suck it gently enough to give a significant amount of pleasure and a little amount of pain. Which Blaine seemed to like, judging by his panting mouth and twitching hands. He gave the nipple next to the hickey a firm lick and sucked on the little nub.

Blaine seemed to go crazy at that. He grabbed Kurt and lifted him slightly to kiss his mouth, his hands starting to franticly pull at Kurt's boxer briefs. Kurt couldn't keep the high-pitched moan down, even if he'd tried.

"_God,_ I love it when you moan like that," Blaine said in a breathy whisper. He sat up, Kurt in his lap and started kissing Kurt's pale but flushed chest. His erection was rubbing at the crease of Kurt's ass and _when _had Blaine lost his boxers? Kurt couldn't remember. He grabbed at Blaine's curls forcing him into another kiss, tongue mapping the entirety of his boyfriends mouth like he'd done a million times before.

Blaine's hands were making it hard for him to think, but it felt like he was losing control of the situation. He didn't want to give up. So he shifted, grinding down Blaine's hardness. He clearly hadn't expected that. Kurt sat up fully, pushing until his boyfriend's back once again hit the mattress. He admired the naked body under him. The suspenders lay abandoned on the floor next to the bed. Kurt silently planned on how to get Blaine's wandering hands under control. They had _never_ tried anything like this before and it send a shiver of excitement through Kurt's body.

He got off the bed and picked up the bright pink bands, which surprised Blaine. He quickly got back on the bed, his eyes widened in silent question as he grabbed one of Blaine's hands and forced it above his head. Blaine's eyes seemed to darken in lust and Kurt's throat became dry. He licked his lips a stuttering breath escaping as he silently bound Blaine's hands above his head and to the bed, the bright pink keeping him from moving too much.

He carefully got up, admiring the picture before him. Blaine was lying on the bed with his arms above his head, panting. His eyes were scrunched shut and Kurt dared himself to look down, forcing away the embarrassment of looking at someone's privates so openly. He felt himself harden even more. Blaine's cock was _leaking_, a little translucent drop glimmering at the head. His hand was pulling down his boxers before he even realized it.

It was liberating and scary at the same time. The feeling of being so completely naked, even if Blaine had closed his eyes to keep _some_ measure of control. He _would see._ Kurt had never been comfortable naked. But he realized that what he was feeling right at this moment wasn't a bad. He _wanted_ Blaine to see him.

"Blaine," Kurt spoke softly. His boyfriend looked up and Kurt could see the admiration and lust and _love_ glimmering in his eyes. He smiled. It was everything he would ever need. Just that one look.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down on Blaine's lap, the skin on skin contact making him moan in need. He kissed and felt and he was _lost_ in sensation. He shifted, making Blaine groan. He kissed Blaine again. It started out soft but became frantic as Kurt started moving his hips, Blaine's cock rubbing against the crease of his ass.

He shifted again, his hand playing with his own erection. He could see the need in Blaine's eyes. The need to be touched like Kurt was touching himself.

"Please Kurt, touch me," the ex-warbler spoke brokenly. Kurt complied. He reached behind him and grabbed Blaine's erection, giving it a few firm strokes. He played with the head and traced the veins with his fingertips. He reached over to his bedside table, leaving Blaine desperate for more. He got out the tiny bottle of lube he had stashed away in the back of the drawer.

"You are going to watch me," he spoke, his throat dry, "Watch me finger myself, prepare myself for you... you okay with that?" Blaine nodded his head frantically and Kurt licked his lips and kissed him.

The soft click of the lid was lost in the sound of Blaine's passionate screams, as Kurt made sure to buck down a few times. The friction felt _wonderful. _He squirted some of the cold gel on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. When they were sufficiently coated, he leaned over, hovering over Blaine's chest while inserting one of his fingers.

The slight drag of the skin made Kurt moan. He moved the finger in and out, his face flushed. Blaine was watching him intently. "I want to fuck you so badly," Blaine whispered, kissing his jaw. Kurt added another finger.

"I know you do, _I want you to_," Kurt spoke, the two fingers rubbing his insides pleasantly. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he knew it would be if he didn't prepare himself. Blaine was _large. "_I want you to fill me up. Make me scream your name." he added a third finger, a light burn making him hiss in both pain and pleasure. "Feel your cock inside me for _days,_ feel it burn when I sit down and stand up." Kurt knew he was rambling. The burn of the third finger was gone and he strained his hand to find that spot. The spot that made him see _stars._

A little burst of pleasure settled in his limbs. He could _just_ reach it with his middle finger. He felt it harden under his touch and becoming more and more pleasurable. He opened the eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed and looked down. Blaine was pulling at his restrains, obviously wanting to touch him and himself.

He pulled back the fingers and squirted out some more lube on his fingers, trailing and rubbing the up and down Blaine's cock, "I want you to _fuck me_ Blaine, make me come." Blaine was panting at the sudden attention and Kurt's words. The teen had never spoken like that before. It send what little blood Blaine had left in his brain down south to join the rest.

Kurt shifted so the tip of Blaine's erection was pushing against his rim. He looked Blaine in the eyes and kissed him deeply. As he lowered himself, he felt the head push past the ring of muscles and Kurt slowly pushed down. The burn was uncomfortable but manageable. When Blaine was half way in he moved a little, Blaine's cock brushing his insides and-

_Oh. _

Kurt moaned loudly, pushing down a little further as Blaine rubbed against the gland that send pinpricks of pleasure up his spine and to his cock. He started slowly thrusting up and down, pleasurable friction making it hard to think straight.

He was sitting and Blaine was inside of him and he was _moaning_ because it felt so _good_.

It was safe to say he was far from coherent at the moment. But so was Blaine. His hazel eyes were tightly shut as Kurt bobbed up and down, making pleasure shoot through his entire body with every thrust. The angle made him able to be buried _entirely_ inside, balls slapping against the skin of Kurt's ass.

"_You like that Blaine?_ Being inside of me?" Blaine just groaned helplessly in response. Kurt sat a comfortable pace. It was pleasurable, but Blaine wanted more. His movements were restricted, Kurt's weight holding down his hips and his arms tied to the bed. He wanted to touch that glistening skin, kiss the dusky pink nipples and make Kurt blind with pleasure.

But he couldn't, because Kurt was in control and it was _hot as hell_.

Kurt could feel it building, the pleasure reaching a high. He looked down at Blaine and noticed him staring up in wonder. He gave a soft smirk and rotated his hips, making Blaine scrunch up his eyebrows and moan pitifully. Kurt started thrusting faster, leaning down an whispering dirty things in Blaine's ear. How good he felt inside, how he was going to feel him for weeks and how he didn't want it to end.

He untied Blaine and was almost instantly flipped over, Blaine's cock never leaving him as he spread his legs even more. Blaine started moving in and out frantically, kissing his neck and shoulder, hands on Kurt's erection. He was whipped into a frenzy of need and it was fast and dirty and _perfect_.

"Harder," Kurt moaned, "faster." Blaine complied and angled so he was rubbing against Kurt's prostate with every thrust.

Kurt _needed_ to feel Blaine. His hands had fallen uselessly at his sides clutching the bed sheets, but now found their way to the back of Blaine's neck pulling him up and kissing him like his life depended on it. Had it really only been three days?

"_Blaine!" _Kurt moaned in a constant mantra. He could feel it all coming down. He was breaking, the pleasure building to a high. He wanted to feel like this forever. The world was falling away. The only things left were him and Blaine, connected and _with_ each other.

He came with a silent scream, Blaine following shortly after, the muscles tightening around his cock like a vice. Kurt registered that he was panting, but he pulled Blaine into a kiss anyway. He could feel the warm cum dripping as Blaine slipped out.

"I love you," he spoke, his voice hoarse from moaning and screaming Blaine's name. Blaine caressed his face with the hand that wasn't covered in Kurt's cum.

"I love you too," he answered, forehead resting against Kurt's, their breathing slowing as he kissed Kurt again. Soft lips brushing against soft lips. Blaine chuckled slightly. "I should wear suspenders more often." And as Kurt opened his eyes and smiled when they met hazel, he realized.

This was everything he would ever need.


End file.
